


You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Grumpy Old Men, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa didn’t like Christmas, he never had, but now he had a loving boyfriend who surprise, surprise loved Christmas. Silva had his work cut out for him if he had to convince Villa that Christmas is wonderful before Christmas is over. Might include some bambi on ice moments.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 30)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... It's the second to last day... How sad... Hopefully this will cheer you up!! :D Anyways I am still at my friend's house and we are having so much fun!! Also I really want to know, because I am nosy as fluff, how do you celebrate New Year's eve? This year I am going to a friend's house and we will spend the night watching movies and eating junk food... Who would have guess that we are all 21?? Hahahahaha :D  
> See you guys tomorrow for the last time this year...
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRhCbCISs44

David Villa didn’t like Christmas, he never had and he probably never will, but somehow he had managed to get a loving boyfriend who surprise, surprise loved Christmas. Silva was everything Villa had always wanted and he made him feel loved every day, but Silva had his work cut out for him if he wanted to convince Villa that Christmas is wonderful before Christmas is over. But he is David Silva and he eats impossible for breakfast so he was ready for the challenge months ago.

But when he had said that Silva could bring it on, he never expected this to happen. This being Silva renting out an ice rink for the entire day and walks out on the ice like he owns it.

“How can a guy from the Canary Islands skate like that!?” Villa grumbled as he struggled to get his skates to stay on his feet.

“I live in Manchester, so Joe taught me a couple of years ago!” Silva smiled as he skated past the barrier that Villa was sitting next to.

“These skates do not like my feet!” Villa grunted frustrated as he had been trying to tie them to his feet for the past ten minutes.

“Cheer up, Grinch! It’s Christmas!!” Silva smiled as he crouched down to help with the stubborn skates.

He managed to fix the problem and a couple of seconds later, Villa was pushed out unto the slippery ice. 

Flailing slightly before regaining his balance, Villa looked remarkably like Bambi on ice, and that was enough to make Silva laugh hysterically. 

Villa can’t seem to find a way to keep his balance on the skates and ends up falling backwards. 

“OUCH!!! GOD DAMN IT I HATE SKATING AND I HATE CHRISTMAS!!” Villa grumbled as he tried getting up. 

To make his day even more miserable, it had started to snow making it difficult to get up from the cold ice. 

Silva skated over and grabbed Villa’s hand, dragging him up and skating around with him. He snuggled closer to Villa as they slowly made their way around the rink and finally the snow because so bad that they had to seek cover.

Cuddling close together under a sheltered table, they sat down and ordered two steaming mugs of hot chocolate from the nice lady at the skate rink. 

Leaning in and kissing Villa’s lips softly, Silva sighed contently. 

“Do you still hate Christmas?” Silva smiled at his stubborn boyfriend.

“Maybe…” Villa just hid his face in his boyfriend’s hair.

“Maybe? You like it!!!” Silva teased, sipping slightly at his hot chocolate.

“Well… Maybe it’s not so bad?” Villa smiled and followed his lead.

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Silva kissed him again.

“But… Maybe we’ll drop the ice skating next year?” Villa asked hopeful.

“Why?” 

“Because I think I might have bruised my tailbone!”


End file.
